Ring-Pop
by Jgirl53
Summary: Artemis comes home forty-five minutes too early. That's forty-five minutes to kill until Wally gets home. When they haven't seen each other in months, forty-five minutes is eternity. Post-Invasion. Not-so-fluffy Spitfire drabble.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice (obviously) or Ring-Pops (or I would hoard them and they would be my only food), that is all.**

Artemis trudged into the apartment she shared with Wally. It's been months since she's seen it, but as the saying goes, there's no place like home. With the Invasion over she was finally able to return to the apartment. But unfortunately the one reason she went straight there, wasn't there. Wally was still in his last class of the day for another forty-five minutes.

Deciding to make the most of the time, Artemis started cleaning up a bit. The pizza boxes hidden under the couch with assorted other food packaging didn't come as much of a surprise. Considering Wally's cleaning skills and how much he eats, it makes perfect sense.

Once the cleaning was done there was still another twenty minutes left until the ginger arrived home.

With that in mind she went off to the bathroom to take a shower. There were still a number of unidentified bits of sea-junk on the Tigress uniform she hadn't bothered to take off before rushing over to the apartment. Honestly, after months of wearing only spandex suits that consisted of Halloween colors, blue denim pants and a green cotton tank top were heaven. Let's just say she wasn't broken hearted when the spandex suit got tossed in the trash bin.

Artemis left her hair down to dry as she walked around the apartment, savoring the feeling of normality the small space contained. A look at the clock said there was still seven minutes to spare before Wally busted in the door. One glance at the cabinet to the right of the stove and she knew what those last few minutes would be spent doing.

So there Artemis sat six and a half minutes later, on the floor, surrounded by lit candles, waiting for her long term boyfriend to arrive home.

The seconds were counted down before the sound of a key in a lock registered to the blonde's ears. She sat up straight, trying to keep a calm expression.

The moment Wally opened the door, all he saw was candles. A thought flitted through his mind about what kind of robber leaves candles lit before leaving. That thought was quickly diminished when he saw the young woman sitting in the center of the lit wax.

But Wally didn't launch himself at Artemis as one would expect. No, he picked up exactly where the relationship left off months ago, casual banter. "Since when did you become a pyro?"

Artemis scoffed, "It's called ambiance, Baywatch."

"It's _called_ a fire hazard, but whatever you wish milady," He shot back as he hung up his coat.

"Shut up," She rolled her eyes and stood up, slowly making her way over to him.

"Why don't you make me, Blondie?" He challenged.

"With pleasure," She crossed the last foot separating them and kissed him full on the lips.

When they broke for air Wally blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Marry me."

"What?" Artemis stood in shock.

"You heard me," He replied.

"This is your version of a proposal? Honestly, it could use some work, I don't even see a ring."

"Oh, wait!" Wally exclaimed and dug through his coat he had hung up. Out of one of the pockets he pulled out a Ring-Pop. The speedster proceed to get down on one knee and unwrap the ring. "Is this better?"

"You're asking me to marry you…with a candy ring," It was phrased as more of a statement than a question.

"Take it or leave it, Arty. The offer's on the table, the ring's watermelon too, your favorite," On his face was a wide grin. He looked down right maniacal, like Nightwing in his younger years whenever a new prank idea came to mind.

The archer rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Wally prodded.

"Yes I, Artemis Lian Crock, will marry you, Wallace Rudolph West," She sighed and let Wally push the candy ring onto her left ring finger.

"Don't worry, this'll make a great story one day," Wally laughed as he encased Artemis in a hug, savoring her presence.

**A/N: And that is my version of the Spitfire reunion. Mainly because I don't believe it would be all tears and sappiness. But that's my version, so you can all think whatever you wish until the show actually reveals what it'd be like. Also, I love Ring-Pops, that is what fueled this.**

** Read. **_**Enjoy**_**. Review.**


End file.
